This invention applies mainly to a means to ensure stable placement of a beach umbrella at the beach, and the placement of a pole of the umbrella into the sand at the beach.
This operation to place a beach umbrella, though trivial, may be difficult, as with traditional umbrella poles a person will either need great energy to push the pole down into the sand or to make a hole first in the sand.
Another small problem which may often occur with a beach umbrella, when going to the beach, is that the action of the wind may easily pull the umbrella out of the sand. One may often have seen beach umbrellas flying in the wind chased by their owners.